Sin Unleashed
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Sunshinechild: ENMA! Sunshinechild: KYOKO-CHAN GAVE ME ONE OF HER SPECIAL SMILES TODAY! Sunshinechild: I HAVE BEEN BLESSED! Sunshinechild: MY SOUL IS ASCENDING TO HEAVEN! Chatfic with established 0027 and a side of All27. Crack.


Summary: **Sunshinechild** : ENMA!  
 **Sunshinechild** : KYOKO-CHAN GAVE ME ONE OF HER SPECIAL SMILES TODAY!  
 **Sunshinechild** : I HAVE BEEN BLESSED!  
 **Sunshinechild** : MY SOUL IS ASCENDING TO HEAVEN!

Chatfic with established 0027 and a side of All27. Crack.

OR

Enma and Tsuna have a chat group just for the two of them. It's full of crack and S I N.

 _Note: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 **WARNINGS: Shameless Self-Indulgence, Crack, KHR Canon Pushed Back 4-5 Years, Aged Up Characters, The Shimon Live, Suggestive Content, Dirty Humor, 0027 In An Open Relationship, Polyamory, Deserves The T Rating, Talk Of Hypothetical Sexual Encounter, Contains A Couple Of References To OnceABlueMoon's Not-Yet-Posted AUs/Fics :3**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

 **Sunshinechild** : ENMA!  
 **Sunshinechild** : KYOKO-CHAN GAVE ME ONE OF HER SPECIAL SMILES TODAY!  
 **Sunshinechild** : I HAVE BEEN BLESSED!  
 **Sunshinechild** : MY SOUL IS ASCENDING TO HEAVEN!

 **Awkwardbby** : oh my god!  
 **Awkwardbby** : I hope you enjoy your stay in heaven  
 **Awkwardbby** : in the meantime  
 **Awkwardbby** : I'll go seduce your Hibari-san to console me in your absence

 **Sunshinechild** : you'd totally do it though  
 **Sunshinechild** : show up draped over your bike  
 **Sunshinechild** : and he'll swoon  
 **Sunshinechild** : they think I don't know Hibari-san's weakness  
 **Sunshinechild** : they're so wrong  
 **Sunshinechild** : just act extra cute and he'll marry you on the spot

 _Awkwardbby sent willthiswork. jpg_

 **Sunshinechild** : ahgdjgsdsagdagsd  
 **Sunshinechild** : FORGET ABOUT HEAVEN  
 **Sunshinechild** : IMMA GO DOWN TO HELL TO S I N

 **Awkwardbby** : I'll be waiting for you down there darling

.

 **Awkwardbby** : I love you

 **Sunshinechild** : love you too baby but what brought this on?

 **Awkwardbby** : I just wanted to let you know  
 **Awkwardbby** : before Adel kills me  
 **Awkwardbby** : she found out about the time I ended up in a bar last week

 **Sunshinechild** : BBY NO DON'T DIE  
 **Sunshinechild** : I'LL CRY  
 **Sunshinechild** : TAT

 **Awkwardbby** : I'll leave all of my worldly possessions with you  
 **Awkwardbby** : I just hope she doesn't find our marriage certificate  
 **Awkwardbby** : I can hear Deamon's tortured screams  
 **Awkwardbby** : she's going to get me next  
 **Awkwardbby** : farewell my beloved  
 **Awkwardbby** : get you your harem  
 **Awkwardbby** : live happy  
 **Awkwardbby** : name a cat after me or something

 **Sunshinechild** : NOOOOOOOOOOO

.

 _Awkwardbby sent icantbelieveshedidthis. jpg_

 **Sunshinechild** : …  
 **Sunshinechild** : oh my lord  
 **Sunshinechild** : where can I find this?

 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA NO

 **Sunshinechild** : TSUNA YES

 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA DON'T

 **Sunshinechild** : TSUNA DO  
 **Sunshinechild** : HIBARI-SAN WILL FINALLY END UP CONFESSING

 **Awkwardbby** : YOU TRAITOR  
 **Awkwardbby** : I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL CAT LOVERS HERE  
 **Awkwardbby** : BUT APPARENTLY YOU LIKE PUPPIES TOO NOW?

 **Sunshinechild** : noooooo  
 **Sunshinechild** : but Hibari-san does

 **Awkwardbby** : …  
 **Awkwardbby** : FINE

 **Sunshinechild** : I can't believe you immediately accused me of liking puppies  
 **Sunshinechild** : I thought you knew  
 **Sunshinechild** : I thought YOU TRUSTED ME  
 **Sunshinechild** : I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL

 **Awkwardbby** : OF COURSE IT IS  
 **Awkwardbby** : OUR LOVE TRANSCENDS INTO HIGHER PLANES OF EXISTENCE

 **Sunshinechild** : you make it sound so pure  
 **Sunshinechild** : when there is nothing pure about our love  
 **Sunshinechild** : or you

 **Awkwardbby** : lies and slander!

 **Sunshinechild** : oh hush you  
 **Sunshinechild** : I know for a fact you've been thinking about my ass for the past 10 days

 **Awkwardbby** : you have a really nice ass though  
 **Awkwardbby** : AND I AM ONLY HUMAN D:

.

 _Sunshinechild sent lookathim. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : this is not fair  
 **Awkwardbby** : why are you surrounded by pretty/hot/handsome people  
 **Awkwardbby** : who are all smitten with you  
 **Awkwardbby** : but I'm surrounded by people who think I'm their awkward baby brother  
 **Awkwardbby** : anyway  
 **Awkwardbby** : how did you convince Yamamoto to pose for such a risqué picture  
 **Awkwardbby** : in the locker room  
 **Awkwardbby** : and not make him suspicious?

 **Sunshinechild** : I only asked for a picture  
 **Sunshinechild** : he's the one who posed like that  
 **Sunshinechild** : he thinks I'm oblivious  
 **Sunshinechild** : just like the rest  
 **Sunshinechild** : THEY ALL THINK I'M PURE AND INNOCENT  
 **Sunshinechild** : THEY ALL THINK I DON'T NOTICE  
 **Sunshinechild** : JUST HOW MUCH THEY FLIRT WITH ME  
 **Sunshinechild** : THEY THINK I DON' E  
 **Sunshinechild** : I'VE BEEN KABEDON-ED SO MANY TIMES  
 **Sunshinechild** : THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY TIMES IT COULD HAPPEN BEFORE I START TO NOTICE

 **Awkwardbby** : you totally would not have realized they're in love with you  
 **Awkwardbby** : had I not pointed it out

 **Sunshinechild** : HEY I NOTICED

 **Awkwardbby** : that they were being non-platonically affectionate yes  
 **Awkwardbby** : but not that they have a thing for you  
 **Awkwardbby** : I RECOGNIZE THE SIGNS  
 **Awkwardbby** : THE THIRST FOR TUNA

 **Sunshinechild** : CAN WE NOT  
 **Sunshinechild** : BRING UP THE TUNA?

 **Awkwardbby** : :D  
 **Awkwardbby** : and for the record  
 **Awkwardbby** : I can't believe they think you're still a virgin

 **Sunshinechild** : gasp  
 **Sunshinechild** : how dare you try to smear my good name and reputation

 **Awkwardbby** : aha  
 **Awkwardbby** : AHAHAHAHA  
 **Awkwardbby** : BOY AREN'T YOU GLAD ADEL STILL HASN'T FOUND OUT THAT YOU DEFLOWERED HER BABY BROTHER

 **Sunshinechild** : PLEASE DON'T D:  
 **Sunshinechild** : I HOPE SHE NEVER FINDS OUT

.

 _Awkwardbby sent thankstheyrelovely. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : you know how to spoil a guy

 **Sunshinechild** :lakshdkashdahsd  
 **Sunshinechild** : I KNEW THAT YOU'LL LOOK AMAZING IN THEM  
 **Sunshinechild** : BUT I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN PREPARED  
 **Sunshinechild** : FOR THE SHEER APPEAL  
 **Sunshinechild** : AND YOU PICKED THE RED ONES TO MATCH YOUR HAIR  
 **Sunshinechild** : LKASDHKASHDASJDGGASFJDGAS  
 **Sunshinechild** : D

 _Awkwardbby sent youremakingmeblush. jpg_

 **Sunshinechild** : BLUSH  
 **Sunshinechild** : YOU FIRST GRADE SEDUCER YOU  
 **Sunshinechild** : YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ADEL KILL US ALL  
 **Sunshinechild** : SO THAT NO ONE WOULD LOOK AT YOU  
 **Sunshinechild** : LIKE THEY WANT TO BEND YOU OVER YOUR BIKE  
 **Sunshinechild** : OR LIKE THEY WANT YOU TO BEND THEM OVER YOUR BIKE

 **Awkwardbby** : be thankful Adel is not reading this  
 **Awkwardbby** : or Kaoru for that matter  
 **Awkwardbby** : or even Rauji  
 **Awkwardbby** : OR MAMI  
 **Awkwardbby** : MAMI WOULD MURDER YOU AND NO ONE WILL FIND YOUR CORPSE  
 **Awkwardbby** : I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE WIDOWED

 **Sunshinechild** : are you…  
 **Sunshinechild** : are you wearing the tail too?

 _Awkwardbby sent yes. jpg_

 **Sunshinechild** : …  
 **Sunshinechild** : FUCK  
 **Sunshinechild** : ME

 **Awkwardbby** : was that an invitation? :3

 **Sunshinechild** : fuck YES

.

 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA  
 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA ANSWER  
 **Awkwardbby** : COME ON

 **Sunshinechild** : what is it?

 **Awkwardbby** : Adel found out you were the one who sent me the cat ears and tails  
 **Awkwardbby** : she's on the warpath  
 **Awkwardbby** : and gunning for your head

 **Sunshinechild** : sakdhlaksdhasjhd  
 **Sunshinechild** : NO  
 **Sunshinechild** : OH GOD NO  
 **Sunshinechild** : I'M ON A CAKE DATE WITH HARU WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?  
 **Sunshinechild** : OH MY GOD IS THAT ADEL?!  
 **Sunshinechild** : OH MY GOD SHE IS HERE ALREADY  
 **Sunshinechild** : AJSHDKASDAJSHDKAJSD HARU IS STANDING INF RONT OF ME  
 **Sunshinechild** : SHE'S STARING ADEL DOWN  
 **Sunshinechild** : ADEL GRABBED HER  
 **Sunshinechild** : NO DON'T KILL HARU  
 **Sunshinechild** : SHE  
 **Sunshinechild** : she put her down to the side and patted down the dust from her clothes  
 **Sunshinechild** : Haru is blushing  
 **Sunshinechild** : she's staring dreamily at Adel

 _Sunshinechild sent LOOK. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : oh my god  
 **Awkwardbby** : am I seeing what I think I'm seeing

 **Sunshinechild** : wHat Is the mEanInG of tHIs

 **Awkwardbby** : well  
 **Awkwardbby** : guess that's Adel crashing your date to sweep her off her feet

 **Sunshinechild** : Haru is ignoring me  
 **Sunshinechild** : better yet  
 **Sunshinechild** : ADEL is ignoring me  
 **Sunshinechild** :also  
 **Sunshinechild** : I feel like I'm third wheeling  
 **Sunshinechild** : I should leave them be

 **Awkwardbby** : I'm five minutes away from the park  
 **Awkwardbby** : meet me there?

 **Sunshinechild** : sure

.

 _Sunshinechild sent imissyou. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : is that  
 **Awkwardbby** : is that my shirt?

 **Sunshinechild** : THAT  
 **Sunshinechild** : is what grabs your attention?

 **Awkwardbby** : when did you get it I've been looking for it for ages

 **Sunshinechild** : I can't believe you

 **Awkwardbby** : what?  
 **Awkwardbby** : you want me to  
 **Awkwardbby** : point  
 **Awkwardbby** : out  
 **Awkwardbby** : your  
 **Awkwardbby** : panties?

 **Sunshinechild** : YESSSS

 **Awkwardbby** : why?

 **Sunshinechild** : THEY'RE NEW  
 **Sunshinechild** : AND CUTE

 **Awkwardbby** : they're black with skulls on them  
 **Awkwardbby** : punk skulls

 **Sunshinechild** : SO?

 **Awkwardbby** : sigh  
 **Awkwardbby** : fine  
 **Awkwardbby** : they're cute  
 **Awkwardbby** : are you glad?

 _Sunshinechild sent checktheseout. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : SLFDHSKJDGSJGD  
 **Awkwardbby** : CAT PAWS

 **Sunshinechild** : guess I know what underwear I'm going to wear the next time we go on a date

 **Awkwardbby** : hsadkajgsdsadgajs  
 **Awkwardbby** : hjgdkajsdh  
 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA  
 **Awkwardbby** : I'M ONLY HUMAN  
 **Awkwardbby** : DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?  
 **Awkwardbby** : YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU'LL BE WEARING BOXERS WITH CUTE CAT PAWS ON THEM  
 **Awkwardbby** : ON OUR NEXT DATE AND EXPECT ME TO  
 **Awkwardbby** : NOT DIE AND ASCEND TO HEAVEN

 **Sunshinechild** : does heaven even accept perverts like you

 **Awkwardbby** : I can't believe I was just  
 **Awkwardbby** : called out  
 **Awkwardbby** : by my enabler

 **Sunshinechild** : always happy to be of service :D

.

 **Sunshinechild** : hey Enma  
 **Sunshinechild** : remember when you went through your family's record  
 **Sunshinechild** : and found some things on a guy who looks so much like me it's suspicious?

 **Awkwardbby** : yeah  
 **Awkwardbby** : that 'guy' was the FOUNDER OF THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL MAFIA FAMILY  
 **Awkwardbby** : what about him

 **Sunshinechild** : today  
 **Sunshinechild** : a baby came and told me that  
 **Sunshinechild** : I am apparently related to that guy  
 **Sunshinechild** : on unrelated news  
 **Sunshinechild** : I am apparently an heir to a mafia family  
 **Sunshinechild** : three guesses which one  
 **Sunshinechild** : and two don't count

 **Awkwardbby** : VONGOLA?  
 **Awkwardbby** : FUCK  
 **Awkwardbby** : WHAT  
 **Awkwardbby** : OH MY GOD  
 **Awkwardbby** : YOU WANT ME TO GET THERE?  
 **Awkwardbby** : SWEEP YOU OFF YOUR FEET AND DISAPPEAR WITH YOU TOWARDS THE SUNSET?

 **Sunshinechild** : while I would really love for you to sweep me off my feet and run with me towards the sunset  
 **Sunshinechild** : and while I am pissed about being given the position out of nowhere when I want to be YOUR mafia wife instead  
 **Sunshinechild** : you're working really hard on getting the Shimon away from the mafia  
 **Sunshinechild** : and you're half-way there  
 **Sunshinechild** : I don't want you to throw that away just for my sake

 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA  
 **Awkwardbby** : FUCK IT  
 **Awkwardbby** : YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT  
 **Awkwardbby** : IF YOU WEREN'T THERE  
 **Awkwardbby** : WHEN DEAMON CAME KNOCKING WITH A SCYTHE  
 **Awkwardbby** : THERE WOULDN'T *BE* A SHIMON FAMILY  
 **Awkwardbby** : I'M SURE EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY WOULD BE UP IN ARMS AND  
 **Awkwardbby** : WOULD STORM THE FUCKING VONGOLA FOR YOU ONCE THEY HEAR

 **Sunshinechild** : Enma no

 **Awkwardbby** : ENMA YES

 **Sunshinechild** : I'm serious about this  
 **Sunshinechild** : please  
 **Sunshinechild** : let me do it myself

 **Awkwardbby** : …  
 **Awkwardbby** : FINE  
 **Awkwardbby** : doesn't mean I have to like it  
 **Awkwardbby** : doesn't mean I'm not going to tell the others

 **Sunshinechild** : … fine…

 **Awkwardbby** : three months Tsuna  
 **Awkwardbby** : three months  
 **Awkwardbby** : and then we'll make it our business

 **Sunshinechild** : thank you.  
 **Sunshinechild** : now  
 **Sunshinechild** : how do you get rid of the world's greatest hitman?

 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA

.

 **Sunshinechild** : I am absolutely glad I decided not to go commando today  
 **Sunshinechild** : I don't think I'll be going commando anytime in the foreseeable future

 **Awkwardbby** : …  
 **Awkwardbby** : what  
 **Awkwardbby** : just what

 **Sunshinechild** : so Reborn has bullets that make you run around in your underwear  
 **Sunshinechild** : while screaming about your last regrets  
 **Sunshinechild** : thankfully  
 **Sunshinechild** : I was wearing my unicorn patterned boxers  
 **Sunshinechild** : so my image of purity was preserved  
 **Sunshinechild** : and thankfully  
 **Sunshinechild** : my last regret at the time was not asking Ryohei-senpai out  
 **Sunshinechild** : Mochida-senpai was screaming  
 **Sunshinechild** : he was brandishing his sword and threatening to castrate whoever made me do what I did

 **Awkwardbby** : I have no words

 **Sunshinechild** : hey  
 **Sunshinechild** : at least I didn't go around declaring my regret of not having your babies

 **Awkwardbby** : jdashdkaskdkasjdasdh  
 **Awkwardbby** : TSUNA  
 **Awkwardbby** : BAD BOY  
 **Awkwardbby** : DOWN

.

 **Awkwardbby** : doesn't Reborn know about this chat?

 **Sunshinechild** : he thinks it's a chat for otaku

 **Awkwardbby** : .. w hy?

 **Sunshinechild** : because I told him so

 **Awkwardbby** : and he… believed you?

 _Sunshinechild sent lookatme. jpg_

 **Sunshinechild** : does this baby look like he would lie?

 **Awkwardbby** : yes

 **Sunshinechild** : gasp  
 **Sunshinechild** : betrayed by my own husband D:

 **Awkwardbby** : ….  
 **Awkwardbby** : I miss you

 **Sunshinechild** : I miss you too

 _Sunshinechild sent luvyou. jpg_

 _Awkwardbby sent luvyoutoo. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : I can't wait until the situation is resolved  
 **Awkwardbby** : or the three months pass  
 **Awkwardbby** : Adel has her girlfriend over a lot  
 **Awkwardbby** : but I'm stuck yearning for my bae because he has a chaperone he can't ditch

 **Sunshinechild** : you forgot to say 'yet'

.

 **Sunshinechild** : I can't wait to introduce you to the others after all of this mess with the Vongola is over and done with  
 **Sunshinechild** : then we can all live happily in one house with an army of cats

 **Awkwardbby** : they'll murder each other  
 **Awkwardbby** : and then they'll murder me  
 **Awkwardbby** : because I 'corrupted' you or something  
 **Awkwardbby** : when we both know it's you who corrupted me

 **Sunshinechild** : that's easy to solve  
 **Sunshinechild** : we just need you and a beach  
 **Sunshinechild** : and then have you step out of the water like you're shooting an ad or something  
 **Sunshinechild** : Enma Unleashed  
 **Sunshinechild** : I'd like to see them try and resist you

 **Awkwardbby** : should I be worried that my bae knows how to seduce people using my body?

 **Sunshinechild** : oh hun, that's just the tip of the iceberg.

.

 _Awkwardbby sent mamisayshi. jpg_

 **Awkwardbby** : she wants to know when you will be coming over next  
 **Awkwardbby** : I want to know that too  
 **Awkwardbby** : any news on that front?  
 **Awkwardbby** : Tsuna…?

 **Sunshinechild** : YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED  
 **Sunshinechild** : oh hey uhhh  
 **Sunshinechild** : one  
 **Sunshinechild** : I love your sister

 **Awkwardbby** : I love my sister too

 **Sunshinechild** : and two  
 **Sunshinechild** : a shocking development happened recently

 **Awkwardbby** : did I miss you having sex with an alternate version of yourself?

 **Sunshinechild** : no of course not  
 **Sunshinechild** : if I did have sex with an alternate version of myself  
 **Sunshinechild** : you'd be notified  
 **Sunshinechild** : probably get to watch it live streamed  
 **Sunshinechild** : or live  
 **Sunshinechild** : probably become involved too  
 **Sunshinechild** : (you make excellent suggestions)

 **Awkwardbby** : AHEM

 **Sunshinechild** : but anyway  
 **Sunshinechild** : no that did not happen  
 **Sunshinechild** : you know what I found out today?  
 **Sunshinechild** : THERE IS ACTUALLY ANOTHER HEIR WHOOO

 **Awkwardbby** : TRULY?  
 **Awkwardbby** : WHAT'S THEIR NAME?  
 **Awkwardbby** : I HAVE SOMEONE TO COERCE INTO TAKING MAFIA BOSSHOOD

 **Sunshinechild** : his name is Xanxus  
 **Sunshinechild** : apparently he's the current boss' son

 **Awkwardbby** : why the heck wasn't HE picked as the next in line?

 **Sunshinechild** : and get this  
 **Sunshinechild** : he's coming over to challenge me for the position

 **Awkwardbby** : you don't even want the position

 **Sunshinechild** : EXACTLY

 **Awkwardbby** : do you want me to send Adel over?

 **Sunshinechild** : NO

 **Awkwardbby** : I'm sending Deamon over

 **Sunshinechild** : ENMA NO

.

 _Sunshinechild sent icantbelieveyouactuallydidit. jpg_

 **Sunshinechild** : DID YOU HAVE TO?

 **Awkwardbby** : YES  
 **Awkwardbby** : Deamon was getting antsy anyway  
 **Awkwardbby** : so how did it go?

 **Sunshinechild** : HE CALLED ME OUT  
 **Sunshinechild** : ROASTED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE  
 **Sunshinechild** : KINK-SHAMED ME WHILE HE WAS AT IT  
 **Sunshinechild** : TOLD THEM ABOUT OUR ESCAPADES  
 **Sunshinechild** : LECTURED THEM ALL ABOUT HOW IT WAS TIME  
 **Sunshinechild** : FOR THE VONGOLA TO BE FREE FROM THE REIGN  
 **Sunshinechild** : OF PERVERTS PREYING ON REDHEADS  
 **Sunshinechild** : "and yes that includes Primo"  
 **Sunshinechild** : AND THEN HE LAUNCHED INTO A BLOW BY BLOW ACCOUNT  
 **Sunshinechild** : OF VONGOLA PRIMO'S AND SHIMON PRIMO'S  
 **Sunshinechild** : ROMANCE DRAMA WHICH I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW  
 **Sunshinechild** : also  
 **Sunshinechild** : everyone knows about us now so prepare yourself  
 **Sunshinechild** : we're eloping

.

End


End file.
